This invention relates to a bridle bit, and more particularly to an adjustable bridle bit.
Solid, unitary bits, such as curb bits as well known in the art of bridles.
Also, known in the art are broken snaffle bits, such as those disclosed in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.:
______________________________________ 109,145 Roberts Nov. 8, 1870 804,700 Bethe Nov. 14, 1905 3,623,294 Stone et al Nov. 30, 1971 3,628,308 Lozier Dec. 21, 1971 ______________________________________
The Welton U.S. Pat. No. 3,478,493, issued Nov. 18, 1969 and the above Lozier patent disclose different types of rein levers, the upper ends of which terminate in chin strap eyes connected by a chin strap or curb chain. Furthermore, the Welton patent discloses rein levers which are adjustable in length and have detachable rein eyes.
The Lozier patent discloses rein levers having straight bars and forward projecting arcuate shank portions to which the outer end portions of the bit bars are journaled for up and down movement along the arcuate shank portions. However, the arcuate shank portions are a rigid part of the rein levers. The cross bars 10 in the rein levers of the Lozier patent limit the elevational movement of the outer end portions of the bit bars relative to the rein levers.